


Shameless Self Insert? In This Economy?

by mosslossross



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Tony Stark-centric, also not tony/oc its just friendship, no big relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslossross/pseuds/mosslossross
Summary: (In the writing stages, this is posted as a placeholder of sorts)Fuck cannon, I have a  better grasp of the characters than the russo brothers and I'm also incredibly sad. The mcu doesn't know how many fastballs Imma bout to hit(shameless self-insert and fix-it of nearly the entire mcu, starting with Iron Man and continuing forward. Is my character going to time travel or something? idk, I just want an eventual, although angsty, 2012-esque fic)
Relationships: Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)





	Shameless Self Insert? In This Economy?

**Author's Note:**

> Yea this is straight up a place holder/temp intro to a fic i might eventually write.

Vague plot summary for those interested:

Starting with IM 1, I'm just adding this character to the plot. Idk where I'm introducing them- but current working idea is being in the cave instead of Yinsen- but they essentially have some powers and also beat the shit out of Obadiah and say fuck you to all the annoying things casually overlooked in the movies. Are we going to get some angst I'll use as a projection of myself so I can get attention? most likely. Is there going to be some much needed cap-bashing if Civil war happens? absolutely. Are Bucky and Cap going to casually date? yes, till the end of the line babeyy, cap just leaving in endgame was out of character and they are obviously gay.

Other things that might happen:  
-Wanda and Pietro might not exist? Sorry if you like them, but I don't really like their characters or am invested in them all that much (if they aren't a part of shit after ultron they'll both live and just, be siblings and do stuff on their own time. I just don't want to write the twins for longer than the movie and don't think wanda would stay with the avengers if pietro lived. [also i find wanda's character motivation odd, especially when trying to justify her joining hydra with just she was angry at stark] )  
-irondad and spiderson, need I say more  
-fuck you cap was in the wrong for not telling tony about his parents and then fighting tony, in this universe he actually tells tony because cap isn't that redeemable in cannon and shouldn't have been able to lift the hammer, even tho he was a good person  
-rhodey doesn't get paralyzed because he don't get paid enough for that shit  
-loki was mind controlled and gets to be a part of the avengers eventually  
-ragnarock except insted of hela killing people she just kinda rules over asgard and is a crazy good queen  
-fuck you thanos my powers of god make it so you don't exist  
-magic hijinks (eventually)  
-fuck you quenten beck you're a cunt and also insane  
-tony stark isnt a fucking doormat  
-classic clint pranks  
-nick fury actually being important to the plot instead of just moving it forward  
-fuck you zemo you're literally insane  
-zemo gets curb stomped  
-bucky gets a new arm and also no trigger words  
-natasha being important to the plot and not just the throwaway female eyecandy character  
-bad characterization of bruce banner  
-bruce banner might actually have a huge bag of weed to keep calm  
-bruce banner acting as the team's docter even though, "I study the things in bones, not how to superglue fractured ones together into coherent structures"  
-the hulk being more than big angry smash smash man  
-ross is imprisoned  
-pepper potts  
-morgan might not exist because her character is solely for the use in the young avengers film inevitibly coming  
-gaurdians of the galaxy being sporaticly there  
-bonding over everyone's shitty dads  
-and finally, me being sad


End file.
